perfectdarkfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperDragon
- XBox = }}|-|Perfect Dark Zero= | manufacturer = dataDyne | model = H&K XM8 (PD) H&K G36K + AG36 (PDZ) | type = Assault Rifle Grenade Launcher | fire = Rapid Fire | secondary = Grenade Launcher | tertiary = Night Vision (PDZ Only) | damage = Medium | accuracy = High | range = Long (Primary) Medium (Secondary) | rate = 700 RPM (PD) 600 RPM (PDZ) | ammotype = Rifle Rounds Grenade Rounds | magazine = 30 Rounds (PD Primary) 20 Rounds (PDZ Primary) 6 Grenades | maxammo = 400 Rounds (PD) 200 Rounds (PDZ) 40 Grenades (PD) 12 Grenades (PDZ) | appears = Perfect Dark Perfect Dark Zero }} The SuperDragon, also known as "S-Dragon", is a dataDyne-produced assault rifle, which has yet to attain popularity with mainstream military forces. Many of these rifles have been seen in the hands of support squadrons and mercenaries. Overview Loud, somewhat crude, and powerful, the SuperDragon is favored by many of dataDyne's security forces, though it is also seen in the hands of some guards stationed at Area 51. The SuperDragon has the normal primary function of a Dragon and the secondary function of being a grenade launcher. It is similar to the Devastator, but it shoots grenades faster and the explosions aren't as widespread. In Perfect Dark Zero, the gun assumes a different appearance and smaller magazine sizes. The SuperDragon has a high rate of fire and a scope with a very strong zoom, as well as bounce grenades, which bounce off ceilings, walls, and vehicles before exploding on the floor or on impact with enemies, and night vision capabilities. Usage During the events of Perfect Dark Zero, the SuperDragon is primarily favored by dataDyne's elite soldiers and only appears in a few missions. Mai Hem also uses this when confronted in DeathMatch VR. In Perfect Dark, the SuperDragon is no longer in use by dataDyne's elite forces, having been phased out in favor of the new K7 Avenger, but it still sees use among guards stationed at Area 51. Advantages In Perfect Dark, the SuperDragon is powerful, accurate, has a good rate of fire and has the ability to zoom in on targets. While the grenade launcher secondary function is similar to the Devastator, it shoots grenades faster, and the explosions from them aren't as large, reducing the risk of damaging the user or its allies. In Perfect Dark Zero, the SuperDragon is arguably the best assault rifle in the game, thanks to its fast rate of fire, superb accuracy even at long range, powerful damage output, and similarly devastating bounce grenades. Unlike the FAC-16, the SuperDragon doesn't need to reload grenades with each shot, instead carrying them in a 6 round magazine. Interestingly enough, all ammo is reloaded when the grenades are reloaded. The SuperDragon has the best zoom of all non-sniper rifle weapons in the game, alongside the MagSec 4. Even when zoomed in, it still fires in fully automatic mode, meaning the player can take down moving targets more easily, especially Hovercrafts and Dropships. The grenades, just like with the FAC-16's, destroy Jet Packs instantly with one direct blast. Its night vision tertiary function comes in very handy in dark areas like in Outpost Rescue, allowing better sight in dark areas. Disadvantages In Perfect Dark, the SuperDragon's zoom is not as high as that of the K7 Avenger or the AR34, with a comparably slower rate of fire between the two assault rifles as well. While this means that it can't engage in long distance gunfights as well as the other two can, the slower rate of fire combined with a slightly smaller zoom means that it can engage targets in medium ranges better, and the slower rate of fire means that the bullet spread can be controlled easier without wasting too many shots. In Perfect Dark Zero, the SuperDragon has the smallest magazine size of all assault rifles and SMGs in the game, with only 20 rounds. Because of this, expect frequent reloading. Also, take care when using the gun in zoom mode, as the fact that the gun is fully automatic even when zoomed in means that some shots may be missed. The SuperDragon's bounce grenades are certainly not to be overestimated, as they bounce off Dropships and Hovercrafts. The FAC-16 is better suited for taking out aerial vehicles with grenades. Appearances ; Perfect Dark: * Area 51: Rescue - Equipped by guards in the research section. * Area 51: Escape - Used by guards throughout the level. ; Perfect Dark Zero: * Datacore Demolition - Obtainable via the last set of weapons lockers. Cannot be saved from this mission. * Mansion Infiltration - Mai Hem uses the SuperDragon as her weapon of choice in the DeathMatch VR match between her and Joanna Dark. On Secret Agent or higher, the pair of guards guarding the entrance to the DeathMatch VR arena carry SuperDragons. Cannot be saved from this mission and is unobtainable from the guards without mission failure. * Outpost Rescue - Carried by a few dataDyne soldiers on the rooftops of the old town. Enemies dropped by the dropships will also use these. * Bridge Assault - Carried by dataDyne soldiers throughout the level. In Perfect Dark, the SuperDragon cheat will make the player start with a SuperDragon in their inventory in all missions. The cheat is unlocked by clearing Area 51: Escape on any difficulty level. Trivia * The SuperDragon in Perfect Dark Zero is based off of the H&K G36E rifle, while the SuperDragon in Perfect Dark is loosely based off of the XM8 assault rifle. * In Perfect Dark Zero, the SuperDragon shares the same firing sound with the RCP-90. ---- Category:DataDyne Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Weapons Category:Perfect Dark Zero Weapons Category:Weapons